Only One
by ShinjiruHikari
Summary: There is nothing better than spending your special day with the person you love. That is a simple fact. Sumireko x Banba oneshot


A/N: Happy Birthday to the best ojou-sama, Hanabusa Sumireko~ I know I'm late but I tried my best to write this. Happy reading to lovely SumiBanba shippers ;) I thought I'd share the love on this site and not just my tumblr account haha.

Plot: There is nothing better than spending your special day with the person you love.

* * *

They were lounging lazily under the shade, attempting to avoid the summer heat. There was barely a breeze fluttering in the air and the sun's glare was making the atmosphere feel unexpectedly humid. The hot, humid air made the perspiration on their skin slowly form into small droplets. Slowly, those droplets were sliding down the sides of their head.

Sumireko was propped up against a tree with her legs spread out in front of her. A manual fan occupied in one of her hands, which was used to fan the girl lounging beside her. Her girlfriend, Banba Mahiru, was having a tougher time adapting to the hot atmosphere. The heat had gotten to the girl, considering the said girl was currently resting her head snugly on her lap.

Of all days to choose to have a picnic, it had to be one of the hottest days of the week. It was her fault for wanting an outdoorsy date with her girlfriend. But despite her insistence that they should head back inside, Mahiru insisted that they continue on with their date. It was sweet of the girl, but the girl definitely wasn't used to the summer heat.

"H-Hanabusa-san." Sumireko's eyes darted to meet a pair of timid ones. Mahiru glanced up at her, shyly, with her porcelain cheeks flushed red from the heat. Her timid violet eyes gazed into Sumireko's blue ones, displaying the girl's obvious hesitance and hidden affection. The girl's expression was slightly glazed over, probably from the overwhelming heat they had endured for the past few hours.

Letting a soft smile graze her lips, Sumireko gently placed her hand on the crown of Mahiru's head. Her fingers deftly sunk into the girl's silver locks, letting her gently weave her fingers in and out of the girl's soft hair. Mahiru's eyes had fluttered shut for a moment, as if the girl was enjoying Sumireko's gentle actions.

Her heart drummed a heavy beat, palpitating erratically, when she caught the hint of a smile perched on Mahiru's lips. She wasn't used to seeing Mahiru smile nor laugh. Even though they had been dating for the past few months, there were many sides of Mahiru that she had yet to see.

A hand gently grasped her wrist, halting her movements. She tilted her head to the side, confused, when Mahiru's eyes suddenly opened. The girl's usually timid eyes were gazing at her with an unknown emotion flickering within those violet orbs. Her confusion only grew when the girl's other hand gently pried the fan out of her hand. She blinked, licking her lips nervously, as the silver haired girl continued to stare at her.

Mahiru's hand that had caught her wrist had slip upwards, moving up her arm in a fluid motion. Slowly, she felt Mahiru's warm palm gently press against the back of her neck, making her heart skipped a beat. Her breath hitched in her throat when Mahiru gently tugged her head downwards, letting their faces draw closer to one another.

She was lost in Mahiru's amethyst eyes, the eyes that seemed to bore right into her soul. She didn't hear the thud her fan made when it landed on the grass. She even forgot about the humid air that had drenched her skin with perspiration. All she could see and hear was Mahiru, the girl who she had fallen in love with.

There was a blush painted on the girl's cheeks, but from the heat or the close proximity, Sumireko couldn't tell. In fact, she was sure her cheeks were the same hue of red.

"Sumireko." Mahiru whispered softly with a hint of a smile perched on her lips. The way Mahiru breathed out her name in a soft voice made a shiver go down her spine. Yet, unable to look away and break their internal connection, she let a smile work its way onto her lips.

"Yes, Mahiru-san?" Her voice was thick with unspoken endearment. She was wearing her usual prized smile, a smile she only seemed to show Mahiru when they were alone. Well, there was also Shinya, who was Mahiru's other half. But the wild, more brash side of Banba had a habit of grinning like a delinquent and catching Sumireko off guard.

Her smile only widened, recalling Shinya's overly energetic antics. It ranged from her obsession with ducks and forcing Sumireko to join her in the bath to her habit of breaking even the most fragile thing. She could see the resemblance between the two seemingly polar opposites. They were just like two halves to a whole.

"C-Close your eyes." Sumireko's eyes widened, wondering if she had heard the girl right. Did the girl really request her to do such a thing? Apparently so, especially with the timid look gleaming within Mahiru's violet orbs. The girl looked like she was ready to fidget and take back her words. Sumireko wasn't about to let her.

She let her eyes flutter shut, feeling slightly vulnerable with her temporarily loss of sight. She could feel the girl shifting on her lap and the gentle puffs of airs that seemed to leave Mahiru's lips. Her heart alone was racing, doubling and slowly tripling in speed. If her prothestic hands were real, they would probably feel sweaty right now.

It was then she felt something warm and soft wrap around her neck, making her skin tingle. The material felt surprisingly soft, making her skin feel extra sensitive as the material shifted around her neck. She inhaled sharply, recognizing an almost sweet scent under nose.

Temptation was hard for her to resist. Her curiosity was slowly peaking as she tried to keep herself from opening her eyes. Her skin was tingling, feeling almost ticklish, as the soft material continued to move around her neck. Mahiru's delicate fingers were gently grazing her skin, making each spot burn from the girl's brief caresses.

"You can open your eyes now." Mahiru's voice whispered timidly into her ear. She could just picture the girl's endearing expression. It took a moment for Sumireko to notice that the girl's hands had retreated. Carefully, feeling curiosity probe her forward, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Her heart suddenly skyrocketed into the air when she saw Mahiru seated in front of her, holding a cupcake in her hands. There was a candle sticking out of the top of the fairly large cupcake, which was neatly decorated with swirls of blue and purple frosting. Barely scrawled on the sweet treat was the words "Happy Birthday".

"M-Mahiru... did you...?" She was at a loss of words. Her eyes glanced downwards, noticing the pale blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Her hand shook as she touched it, feel it's feathery soft material. She glanced over at the blushing girl, who shyly met her gaze.

"I-I made it b-before I came over today." Mahiru rambled, nervously, looking slightly embarrassed. Her hands were trembling with the cupcake wobbling across the palm of her hands.

Sumireko's eyes were brimming with tears, feeling overwhelmed by Mahiru's thoughtful actions. It was the first time in her life that she had ever gotten a gift this touching and thoughtful, especially on her birthday. Tears were falling before she could stop them, flowing down her cheeks in a river of joy.

Without a warning, losing her prim and proper image, she flung herself at the girl. It was as if the girl had anticipated her movement because Mahiru had set the cupcake down right before Sumireko tackled her onto the ground.

She buried her face into the crook of the girl's neck, letting her tears soak the collar of the girl's red shirt. Her heart was throbbing painfully from the immense joy she was feeling. She couldn't quite express it with words, but Mahiru didn't seem to mind. All the while, Mahiru's hands were rubbing her back in soothing circles, as if to gently calm her.

"This is the best gift I've ever received. I can't thank you enough." Her voiced was muffled as she spoke into the girl's shoulder. She drew in a deep breath and lifted her head to meet Mahiru's warm violet orbs. "I love you, Mahiru."

Her words hung in the air for a moment. Mahiru's eyes had widened slightly, looking like she had been caught off guard. But soon, the girl recovered. The girl's lips formed into a warm smile and the girl's thumb gently brushed the tears off of Sumireko's cheeks. Sumireko felt her heart soar when Mahiru leaned her forehead against hers.

"I-I love you too." Those words rolled off of Mahiru's tongue like sweet honey. The silver haired girl wore an adorable blush on her porcelain cheeks. Yet, to Sumireko, it was one of the sweetest words that Sumireko could ever hear. "Happy Birthday, Sumireko." The girl's hand gently cupped her cheek and carefully guided Sumireko's face closer.

Then, without another word, Mahiru's lips silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

It was that time of the day again. The sun had finally set and that could only mean one thing to Sumireko. It was Shinya's time to take over.

With only a few more hours to spare till the end of her birthday, she wasn't quite sure what to expect from the overly enthusiastic and brash girl. She was sure the girl had something planned, but she wasn't sure she was ready to find out what the girl had up her sleeve. Standing stiffly beside their picnic blanket, she stared at Banba's stiff form.

"Banba-" The silver haired girl suddenly whirled around, scaring the daylights out of Sumireko. She flinched, nearly falling onto her back, when she was greeted with Shinya's toothy grin. The silver haired girl's eyes were flickering almost dangerously with mischief. This girl spelled trouble with the way she was looking at her.

"Oi, what is this Banba nonsense yer babbling about?" Shinya questioned, raising an eyebrow, questioningly. Sumireko managed to draw in a deep breath, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the girl's straightforwardness. Yet, finally calming her racing heart with a few more deep breaths in, she managed to meet the girl's eyes once more.

The girl's grin was suddenly less wild and had become a little more civil. Shinya's amethyst eyes were looking at her with an unknown emotion flickering within them. It almost made her breath hitch, especially when Shinya's eyes had softened a little. The girl was unpredictable when she wanted to be.

"Close your eyes." Shinya commanded her, giving her a look that told her that arguing would be futile. Her mouth snapped shut, trapping her protests within her throat. She wasn't in the mood to argue with the girl. Heaving a sigh, her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

She heard the girl's loud shuffles and the sound of something heavy being dragged across the grass. It awakened her curiosity as she heard the sounds grow closer and closer, she was sure the girl was approaching her.

"Hold out your hands." Sumireko complied almost instantly, holding out her hands. She trusted Shinya enough to know the girl wouldn't try anything funny.

"Shinya-san, I don't feel comfort-" A girlish squeak left her lips when a sudden heavy weight fell onto her waiting hands. Gravity was pulling her forward as the weight yanked her downwards. She tried to resist with all her might, but she had already lost her balance. She barely had time to open her eyes before she hit the grass, face first.

She lifted her head, bewildered by her sudden fall. Yet, when she looked in front of her, there lied Shinya's sledgehammer.

"Don't ya love it? It's yer own sledgehammer~" Shinya looked absolutely proud with her teeth bared in a grin. Her chest was puffed out proudly, making her look a bit comical to Sumireko.

"Thank you, Shinya-san." Sumireko replied, amused by the girl's gift. Indeed, Shinya was quite the character. The girl was either overly wild and a bit on the crazy side or sweet in her own way. Sumireko had learned to read the signs. Sure, it wasn't adorably sweet like Mahiru's gift, but Shinya was Shinya and Sumireko loved her the way she is.

She carefully sat up, dusting the dirt off her dark blue blouse and ivory skirt. She didn't mind that it had been dirtied by the grass. It wasn't the first time her clothes had been ruined by the brash girl. It was inevitable that her clothes would have be sacrificed during her alone time with the wild and easily riled up girl.

"That was only part one of your gift." Sumireko's eyes widened slightly, feeling a wave of dread wash over her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what else Shinya had in store for her. Her stomach was even doing flips, feeding a nagging feeling into the pit of her stomach.

A shriek of surprise left Sumireko's lips when Shinya suddenly appeared in front of her. She barely had time to protest; Shinya had already scooped her up into a bridal hold. Knowing not to squirm, she instinctively snuggled into Shinya's body with her arms flung around the girl's neck. Her heart skipped a beat when she found the girl grinning ear to ear at her, looking almost like the devil himself.

Her head rested snugly on the girl's shoulder as the girl held her closer. Shinya held her effortlessly, almost as if she weighed no more than a feather. Then again, Shinya was physically stronger than Mahiru.

"I'll be yer legs for the remainder of yer birthday. Tell me where ya wanna go." Shinya grinned, pearly whites bared together in an affectionate grin. Shinya's amethyst eyes were looking down at her, warmly. Yet when she looked deeper into them, she saw the affection brimming within them. That made her heart warm at the sight.

"Let's go for a walk, Shinya-san." Sumireko replied, relaxing within the girl's arms. Shinya complied right away, moving abruptly without a warning.

Breathing out a laugh, she nuzzled her head affectionately against the girl's shoulder. Her hands had moved up to tangle into Shinya's silver locks. She could feel her body sway slightly as Shinya led them forward.

"Sumireko." The blue eyed girl looked up at the girl. Yet, the moment her eyes met Shinya's violet ones, a pair of lips suddenly pressed against hers.

Warmth spread throughout her body, sending warmth from her head down to her toes. Her heart skipped a beat and skyrocketed into the air. The girl's soft lips were gently moving against hers, setting a pace between them as they shared a rough yet passionate kiss. Her lips burned, almost craving more contact between their lips. Shinya, as if knowing that fact, had pressed her lips a little tighter against Sumireko's responsive ones.

Shinya wasn't as gentle as Mahiru nor as timid, in fact, the girl was much more direct and straight to the point. Yet, as her body tingled and craved more contact between them, she knew she loved Shinya just as much as she loved Mahiru. With that thought, she gently pulled away and rested her forehead against Shinya's.

"You're in my heart too, Shinya. Thank you." Sumireko whispered softly, catching her breath for a moment. Shinya's forehead nuzzled against hers affectionately in response.

"I love ya too, ya idiot." Shinya replied as if it were obvious. Then with a smile, the girl looked into her eyes. Right before the girl leaned in to steal another kiss, Sumireko caught the words that Shinya softly whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Sumireko."


End file.
